Sonny at Mackenzie Falls
by TeamDemi4Life
Summary: pretty much what the title says. Sonny gets fired from So Random when Mandy comes back.  Sonny is put in MACKENZIE FALLS !   Will there be Channy? Tawnico? Read to find out,my first story
1. Chapter 1

Sonny at Mackenzie Falls

This is a promo if you like it i'll update more i dont own Sonny With a Chance

THE PAST COMES BACK

"MANDY !"

THERE'S PROBLEMS

"Get out of my spotlight !"

"It's not all about you ,you know that ? "

SOMEBODY IS FIRED

"Sorry you're fired but the good news is... Were sending you to Mackenzie Falls."

FIGHTS

"we never cared about you anyways you were so annoying ,perky, and we only used you for viewers. "

"but...you guys"

*They leave*

*cries*

LOVE

"what are you doing here,we don't want a random here !"

"listen you don't need them anyways, you're a great actress,that show will suck without you."

"thanks Chad "

Will there be Channy ? Tawnico ?

That's all i got review if you want me too continue ! Please review !


	2. Fired and truth

Thanks soo much for the reviews you guys made my day ! I Don't own Sonny With A Chance if i did Sonny and Chad would'nt broke up!

SONNY POV

Okay i was sitting in the couch at the Tawni came barging in "well hello i wouldnt be in a such pretty rush but Marshall gave me the schedule for the show saying we have a "special" guest,trust me i would have been just looking at me all day."

"Really who?"

"I don't Know ,does it look like i care."

"you came here in a rush "

"so"

"nothing"

"fine,ok lets hear about the schedule" then Tawni sat down at the sofa next to me

"ok well first is Sicky Vicky,Gassie,Sally Jenson,Dolphin Boy,Fasty's,The Real Princesses Of New Jersey,Check It Out 's weird Tawni I'm in all of them !"

"WHAT!, that means less Tawni time !"

"Tawni."

"What ! ,Im going to talk to Marshall about this !"with that Tawni stormed to Marshall's office

Nico and Grady walked in with fro-yo

"what's up Sonnnny."

"this is weird guys im in all of this sketches ,i mean i appreaciate it ,but i don't know why now ?"

"Really well lets see... You're right Sonny,that never happened to us right G"

"ya Nico"

"well well something is up Sonny"Zora said

"AAH!" Nico Grady and Me said

"Thats not right Sonny that never happened to us and we've been here longer"

"you guys are over reacting, you know what I'm going to Marshall to find out."Then Tawni came rushing in wide eyed . "What did he say Tawni ?" "That There is too much TawnI time ugh!" SONNY MONROE PLEASE GO TO MARSHALL PIKE'S OFFICE

"We'll i got to go" i said leaving

I am heading to Marshall's now huh weird oh well gotta live with it

"Hey Marshall!"

"Hey kiddo"

"so whats up"

"well we got bad news and good news,which one do you want to hear first."

"um...bad"

"Sorry you're fired but good news is...

were sending you to Mackenzie Falls."

My smile fell i was crushed why

"why"

"Well...Mandy is back and you were her replacement so she's back and the budjet can't handle one more so you're fired. "

I left so now im going to be on Mackenzie Falls. I went back to the prophouse

"What did he tell you ?"

"Well-" i was interrupted by a girly voice

"HEYYYYYYY"

"MANDY!"

"what are you doing here ?"

"i'm staying at the show!"

they all went to hug her and fogot i was here and left,just like that *snaps fingers*

might as well pack my stuff

LATER AT REHEARSALS

"check out that bag"

"check out that shirt"

"Check it out dance"

"hey ! Im still here you know"Mandy said

"okay kiddos great rehearsals"

"we'll you do know Mandy is back and Sonny is fired and sent to Mackenzie Falls" i heard from cheering to silent

I heard mumbles of "oh"

WHAT DON'T THEY CARE ! I was getting furious

"Don't you guys care!"

"yes we do care""just not that much"

with that they left

"oh are you feeling left down "Mandy said laughing

"haha this is priceless"Mandy left

AT THE LIVE SHOW

"And that's the end of the show

and to close the show we have some news!"Marshall explained

"we have Mandy back !" the audience cheered

"Sonny is fired." the audience booed

"you'll get to see me at Mackenzie Falls weekdays at 8/7c."

"thats all bye So Random"

AT THE PROPHOUSE

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"you never told me!"

"really Sonny with the enemy!"Zora shouted

"well i was a replacement and Mandy came back and well, im not a replacement anymore"

"Well good ridence"

"what how can you guys say that"

"you were a replacement ,we loved Mandy more "

"how can you guys say that,this is a prank right "i said laughing

They gave me a look of "no"

"really !"

"yep we loved Mandy more ,even when you came"

I was at the verge of tears

"we never cared about you anyways you were so annoying,perky,and we only used you for viewers"

"but...you guys"

*they leave*

*cries*

*Chad walks in *

"hey hows my favorite annoying rand-wow why are you crying?"

"my cast mates never cared about me"

"those jerks"

"Chad why are you being so caring?"

"because you're my favorite random"

"really!"

"yes,so why were the randoms mean in the first place"

"because i got fired cuz mandy came back and got a part in Mackenzie Falls and didn't told them"

"wait you're going to be in M,ackenzie Falls"

"yep,now i think its better"

"now you get to be on the #1 teen drama show"

I giggled"okay"

"then lets go"

"Chad"

"ya"

"thanks" and with that i kissed his cheek

We went towards Mackenzie Falls ,maybe this won't be so bad after all.

aww cute channy moment. The next chapter is Sonny's first day at Mackenzie Falls. follow me on twitter mariaststar

TeamDemi4Life


	3. First Day At Mackenzie Falls

thanks for reviewing

I so don't own Sonny With A Chance

Here the names of the rest of the cast of Mackenzie Falls

Marta Balitico-Penelope

Skylar DeVane-Devon

Ferguson Michaels-Trevor

Chasity Ann DeWitt-Chloe

Portlyn Maddison-Portlyn

Sonny POV

well right now im going to start my first day at Mackenzie Falls !

Well i hope everything goes smooth for me. I have to be in a show called Mackenzie Falls ! Oh joy ! Sarcasm

I arrived at Condor Studios ok here it goes

"Hey !" with my perky attitude to the cast of Mackenzie Falls Marta,Skylar,Ferguson,Chasity and Portlyn . What i've been here alot

"Whats a random doing here,we don't want a random here !"

"well im not a random anymore"

"huh!"they asked

"i got fired and moved to Mackenzie Falls "

"oh ,well hi"with completly changed attitudes

"hey Suckhas !,ive seen you've meeted Sonny"

"yeah,we already knew her"Chasitity said

"well give her a Mackenzie Falls Welcome !"

"we'll at least we know she can act"Ferguson said

"wait,why did they fired you ?"

"cuz Mandy came back"

"Mandy !"they all said

"ugh that bitch" Portlyn said

"i know right that bitch"Marta said

"We don't want her near here !" Ferguson exclamed

"i got to go "Skylar said

"whats up with Skyler ?"

"well Skylar and mandy dated in the past and then cheated and broke up with him "

"wow that's awful"

"i know i mean he really loved her "ferguson told me

"and we thought she was gone for good but, she came back ! " Portlyn said

"ok so wheres my script and uniform "

"oh over here Sonny "chad says handing me the stuff

"aww thanks Chad im just gonna try it on."i said leaving

CHAD POV

"awwww"the girls chroused

"what"i said

"you so like Sonny" Chasity said as if it was stating the obvious

"no i don't "

"yes you do you're nose is twitching and you're nose twitches when you lie"Martha said

"you should ask her out ,Sonny is not our enemy anymore "Portlyn said

"yeah man go for it"

"you know i am im going to ask Sonny out "

"you know im going to ask Sonny to be m'lady"

"GO !"they all screamed at me

"OK ok im goig,i'm Just heading this way "

I left looking for Sonny

SONNY POV

when i finished changing i went to look for Skylar

"hey skylar are you ok"

"yeah just sad"

"Skylar you'll find someone who loves you as much as you"

"yeah your right...thanks Sonny "

"your welcome Skylar"

"so...you and Chad

"what about me and Chad "

"you both should date, now that we are not enemies now"

"you think we like each other"

"yea its pretty obvious

"ppsshh... I dont like Chad"my voice getting high _stupid_ _high_ _voice_

"yep you do your voice is getting high,everyone

"we'll i do,ok i like Chad"

"we'll you should tell Chad"

"what if he doesn't like me!"

"we'll that's just bullshit of couse he likes you,he cares for you so much!"

"yeah you're right"

"c'mon we have to rehearse "

"lets go "

NO ONE POV

"oh there you are Sonny ready-wow you look great it suits you"

"i'm just gonna go" skylar said

"wow...um..thanks Chad"

"no problem Sonny...so Sonnny"

"yeah"

"i was thinking that-"_MACKENZIE_ _FALLS_ _CAST_ _TO_ _REHERSALS_" the intercom interupted Chad

"we have to go"

"listen Sonny i don't care if were late i care about you "

"what are you saying Chad"

"that i really like you since i saw you in the fat suit and i wanted to ask you something" "what is it ?" "Sonny will you go out with me" "is this a joke am i getting celebrity practical joke ?" Sonny looked at Chad with a shocked expression ,Chad had a serious look

"you're serious"

"yeah i am this isnt a joke sonny, i really do care about you "

"really so yes !"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good"

"lets go now"

"ok fine fine lets go"

_AFTER REHERSALS _

"ok lets go to M'lunch"Chad said

the whole cast of Mackenzie Falls entered the cafeteria with Chad and Sonny holding hands

"oh no the randoms" Sonny said

"dont worry everthing will be ok"Chad replied

"hey! Look its the DORK SONNY"Mandy said laughing

the randoms laughed

"wow that outfit suits her" Tawni exclaimed

"shut up Tawni"Mandy said

"lets go Sonny"Portlyn said

the cast of Mackenzie Falls go get their gourmet food amd headed to their table

"so,Sonny hows Mackenzie Falls working for you"

"really good,at first i wasn't so sure but now i am"

"thats good you're really gonna love it!"Chasity said

_CAST OF MACKENZIE FALLS GO TO REHERSALS _the intercom said

"well we better go " Chad said

SONNY POV

_This_ _isn_'_t_ _as_ _bad_ _as_ _i_ _thought_

**Ok that all for now until the next chapter**

Sorry i took so long i was doing my projects for my communications class (and got a B!)and i had a concert to perform(orchestra i play the violin and i am never nervous and did so good ,our orchestra teacher said save the best for last. not to the band, choir,dance team was nervous they messed up and left.)and i wrote this when i arrived at my concert (January 20)and slept at my cousins house for 1 night (my brother came for an unknown reason) and my cousin slept for one nigh at my house and in the morning we were getting ready fir a wedding we were attending (we had no school on a friday to not confuse you)it was so nice wedding! And today i had a high school orientation i chose so many activities for high school! Can't wait ! I'll try to update soon proablt next week i promise.

Follow me on twitter

Beliebinginme

And

TeamDemi4Life

Oh and can you help me get a new username for my pesonal account, that would be so great if you did ! And don't forget to review!


	4. Cheating at Mackenzie Falls

Here's an update sorry sorta feeling down ..I DONT OWN SWAC EVEN IF I BEG

Sonny POV

Wow im starting to like working here

And now that im on Mackenzie Falls

So Random became less popular...

Serves them right for dumping me.

And Mackenzie Falls got higher viewers... Wow i must have fans watching.

I'm walking right now to Mackenzie Falls.

i turned the corner and saw the most disqusting thing ever!

**CHAD AND MANDY MAKING OUT!**

"how could You!"i said storming out with tears

I guess they didn't here me cause they didn't pull away

How could i think Chad liked me _i'm so stupid _

i didn't notice i bumped to someone

"oww sorry i wasn't looking where i was going"

"no i'm sorry i didn't see Sonny-why are you crying?"Skylar said

"Chad and Mandy were making out when i came"i said crying

"that dick,you sure ? ,cuz he was so in love with you but why ?"

"it was Chad i saw it with my own two eyes "i said sniffeling

"okay come on lets tell the others "

"ok lets go"

Sorry its short. I'll update tomorrow or tuesday since i dont have school on i have to sleep its like midnight when i wrote this and i have school to go to school.


	5. Sonny's plan

SONNY POV

I can't believe it,why is this happening to me. I don't know what to do .hmm...that gets me an idea ! Where's my guitar ?

i start writtng the song

_Tell_ _me what to do oh _

_about you_

* * *

CHAD POV 

Ok where's Sonny ! I haven't seen her all day !

_**CHAD DYLAN COOPER TO **__**SET **_the intercom said.

Ugh. Maybe i'll see her at rehesals.

* * *

**NO ONE POV **

Sonny is almost is done with rehersals and is going to knock at Sonny's dressing room,when he hears a guitar hears Sonny singing

_Tell me what to do oh_

_About you_

_I already know i can _

_See it in your eyes when you tell the truth_

_It's been a long time coming_

_Im sure it's nothing new _

_So tell me what to do oh _

_About you_

Chad eyes widened finding the song about him.

* * *

**SONNY POV**

I dunno what to do (ha what to do) I should sing this too that's what i'll ...but where ?

I was interrupted by a knock at the door

"Sonny Bunny "

"I wonder who that is"

"it's me Chasity"

"oh hey"

"hi..well the rest of mack falls Are going to this new place called The Patio "

"oh really"

"Yeah do you want to join us since your in Mackenzie Falls mow "

"of course,in a way to get to know eachother"

"ok,we leave at seven "i look at my watch it's 4 o clock

" i was thinking do you want to sing with me at the patio "

"seriously...YES!"

"oh you have a guitar"Chasity said

"yeah...""wow do you play anything else"

"umm...well piano and drums"

" can play drums,Skylar plays piano,portlyn bass,well i play guitar."

"wow and chad and martha ? "

"Well Chad does'nt play guitar well and Martha... well she doesn't play music,just acting and modeling"

" gives me an idea"

"what is it ?"

"we need the rest of the mack falls cast except Chad and Martha"

"ok...wait i know where you're getting at"

"we'll let's go let's go" I said grabbig her wrist leading her out ofmy dressing room relaxacion room._ok lets see if my plan works_

"Ferguson,Skyler,Portlyn"

"what,huh"were heard

"I need you guys c'mon!"

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long time im sorry i wrote the chapters and lost them! I had school work to do ! my birthday passed it was pretty cool. my 8 grade graduation was last friday June 3! my teacher told me i was best dressed! im gonna try to update the best i can! i got help for my depression & cutting so im getting better. so What do you think Sonny is going to do with the Mack falls cast ? did you miss this story ? Whats your favorite part ?**


	6. She's So Gone Chad

**one more time i don't own Sonny with a chance BUt I WILL OWN DEMI"S NEW SINGLE SOON!**

* * *

**CHAD POV**

_Where is everybody ?_

_Oh,theres Penelope _

"Hey,penelope where is the rest of the mack falls crew"

"I don't know I haven't seen them ?"

"well whatever Penelope"

_I took out my phone and checked the time_

"It's seven lets go "

"oh yeah maybe they are at the cafeteria"

"let's go check...wait call Chasity"

_Of course we have phones we could call them_

_I called Chasity ,but she didn't answer ok...maybe portlyn will answer_

* * *

**Chasity POV**

_Ok_ _we are almost done 's pretty cool playing all has an amazing voice! {__**A/N: so do all lovatics say so too!} **_

_The song is amazing .I say we rock ! This is good for Sonny to sing out her feelings _

_and to not keep her feelings inside.I would know my dad's a were done._

"Guys we totally rock"Portlyn said

"Yeah" we all said

_I went to my bag and took out my phone and saw i had a missed call...Chad what does he want!_

"you guys we have to go to the patio right now"

"It's already seven !" Sonny said in disbelief

"let's go"Ferguson said

"ok...wait our instruments"Skylar said

"put it in my car,we will take my car"Portlyn said

"yeah,ok"

* * *

_**At the Patio **_

{what Sonny and the band are wearing are at my profile}

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

Sonny and the rest oof the cast came

"Finally youre here "Chad said

"ok lets just eat "Chasity said

Chad pulled Sonny's wrist lightly from the others

"Sonny ,listen i didn't kiss Mandy..." Sonny interupted him

"Shut up Chad "

"Sonny please"

"I don't wanna hear it"

"IT WAS CHAZ !"{**A/N:youre right KitKat299}**

"How do i know you're not lying"

"trust me " "How can I ! Since you were known as hollywod's player!"

Chad was silent

Sonny sighed and went to their table

Just when Sonny thought it couldn't think

Get worse.

She came with the people she thought as friends,family.

So Random cast came...to the patio.

Mandy just evil glared at Sonny while she came. Then Chad came back to their table.

"Hey people I'm Mel and here performing is Sonny Munroe & The Scene "

"What"Chad said suprised

Sonny,Chasity,Portlyn,Skylar,Ferguson went to the stage

{A/N:**put Lemonade Mouth She's so gone and imagine Sonny doing Mo's part at the pizzeria ,but at the Patio} **

_(yeah yeah yeah)_

_Insecure and scared_

_Like a puppet and a girl n a string_

_Broke away learned too fly_

_If you want her back _

_you gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the is joke on you_

_Cuz the girl you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_Thats so over now _

_She's so gone _

_You won't find her around_

_You can look _

_But you won't see the girl I used to be_

_Cuz she's so gone_

_(she's so gone)_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought i'll ever be_

_Are you shocked_

_Are you mad that you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now It looks like the joke is on you_

_Cuz the girl you thught you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look _

_but you won't see the girl I used to be_

_Cuz she's _

_she's so gone_

_Away like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby this is me yeah_

_She's so gone _

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look _

_But you won't see the girl I used to be_

_Cuz she's she's so gone _

_She's so gone_

_You can look _

_But you won't see the girl I used to be_

_Cuz She's so gone_

_(So long, she's so gone)_

_(Gone,Gone,Gone)_

During the performance Sonny was eyeing the Randoms showing that she's so gone and looked suprised and shocked.

* * *

**OKay sorry i didn't update last week it was my first week of choir and guitar practice. then my phone didn't work because it fell in the 's where i write my stories.I watch So RAndom but didn't like it so much the only things that were funny for me was wheel of fortune and tantrum girl when zora broke the seems like i can't watch it cuz there's no Sonny. : (**  
**I have socks with sandalls are stuck in my head.I was pretty pissed cuz chad was associating with another like a CHANNY! I Just can't believe Tawni doesn't use COCO MOCO COCO ! What happened to our Tawni!Anyways sorry to babble on So Random,It's just that I want Sonny With A Chance! NOT so random!**  
**Something new about me is IM a naomi scott fan! SHe sings soo awesome!Search in youtube mercy and me Naomi Scott,you won't regret it! Are you people ready for Demi's new single? I'm like counting the days for Disney to announce!so favorite part ?Do you like the song? Should i stop talking now? gonna try to update on the weekends,or monday,or wendsday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**At The Mackenzie falls lounge**

_Sonny pov_

afterthe_ performance at the Patio,we saw a couple of people recording were all nervous at performing together for the first turn out great!Right now all the mack falls cast and me are just surfing the internet or watching tv._I am currently looking at tween weekly website.

"You guys look the band is on tween weekly_" all eyes were on me_

_"no way let me see"Chasity said_

_"read it"Ferguson said_

_"ok it says" "From being the number 1 tween drama show to a night Mackenzie Falls Showed up to a coffee house the Patio and sang as a Sonny Munroe as the lead singer singing a catchy song showing that the she is possible better off. Here in tween weekly think that Sonny Munroe and the Scene should continue as a band "_

"Should we continue?"

"hey you guys look at this in youtube"

"its us skylar,you dork"chasity said

"i know it's us but look at the comments "

"most of them are pretty good saying we are amazing players"

"im in"skylar said

"im in!"chasity exclaimed

"me too!"Portlyn practically shouted

"if there in,im in"Ferguson said

"What do you say sonny ?"Chasity said

i turned around to face them

"lets rock"


End file.
